Addiction
by HeathenVampires
Summary: They are both playing a game. It's merely a question of who can play it better. Boris/Vlad prompt, rather dark and dub-con.


**You request it, I write it!**

 **Here we have a prompted Vlad/Boris one shot. Boris has no character option, and it's definitely Evil/Transformed Boris.**

 **Dark, Dub-con, Vlad's only fourteen... I think that's it.**

-YD-

"Eternity is a long time Boris. All alone. No-one to talk to. No-one to tell you how great you are?" Vlad had a point, he _could_ do with someone to adore him while everyone was crushed beneath his feet. Turning back, he smirked. "Vlad. You could join me." He looked hesitant, about to say no. Boris didn't let it stop him, continuing with "Picture it. The bat pack ruling together. People obeying our every command. The power. The glory." He almost added "the girls", but he had seen how Vlad looked at the breather boy. That wouldn't be an argument to sway him.

Vlad took on a look of wonder, and nodded. "I'm in. But" Boris looked at him expectantly "we have to be on equal terms." "You wouldn't dare!" Vlad turned to Ingrid. "Stay out of this!" The female vampire looked surprised, but continued glaring. "We have to be on equal terms. You have to give me some of your powers now. Even things out." He could deal with that - he could always take more from the mirror later, when Vlad didn't care about his father crumbling to dust. Corruption was easy, all he had to do was wait out Vlad's transformation. Less than two years, plenty of time to... have some fun.

"Deal. But first, me and you should... talk." Vlad tilted his head slightly, eyes full of questions. "About?" "Not in front of this lot. Come on." His cousin hesitated, but eventually walked next to him. The girls eyes were on them, but they didn't matter. And the breather boy was leverage - Boris could promise Vlad Robin and he would be vampiric putty in his hands. A little revenge for Vlad kicking him out of his room after he was sleep flying would be good now, so Boris led the teen to his tower room.

Vlad turned to face him, looking a little unsure now they were alone. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Knowing he could do it already, Vlad fell to his powerful hypnosis instantly, staring vacantly until Boris told him to strip. He pulled off his clothes mechanically, a flicker of hesitation before he removed his vest beneath his shirt. Vlad was self conscious about the childlike roundness of his stomach, in spite of playing rugby three times a week, and always wore a vest beneath every shirt in case the t-shirt rode up - he had told him that before, when the geeky pre-transformed Boris had noticed the ridiculous pile of them Vlad owned.

He ordered Vlad to lay down on his bed across his stomach, his hands trembling with excitement as he unbuckled his belt and knelt behind Vlad. He was all pale skin and soft smoothness, his body not yet hardened by the culmination of puberty and vampirism. Wanting Vlad aware, at least for now, Boris snapped his fingers and Vlad snapped back to reality, looking around in confusion. "Boris... wha- ah!" His words cut off into a pained scream, as Boris hurried to spit in his palm, swiping it over the head of his erection and pushing into the searing tightness of his cousins body.

"Pretend I'm Robin, whatever gets you through this cuz." Vlad struggled, wriggled beneath him and it was almost as hot as the pained whimpers with each thrust, filling his twisted, blackened soul with pleasure almost as intense as the friction on his cock. He knew Vlad was a virgin, taking the innocence of the almost-human vampire beneath him a rush in itself. "Come on Vlad, we're in this together now. Keep fighting and I won't think you're being serious." As he thought, Vlad went lax, pale fingers twisting in his bedsheets and he just cried softly, not fighting anymore.

* * *

It was agonising, but Vlad hoped, prayed that if he got through this, Boris would give up some of the power and he could find a way to put it back in their respective fathers. He wouldn't desecrate Robin by pretending it was him. He had to convince Boris or this was for nothing. He would lose his father. Maybe even Ingrid. Vlad could do this for his family. Cold liquid filled him, painful and stinging but it meant it was over. Choking on a sob as Boris finally pulled out of him, Vlad waited.

"Not bad. This will just help you feel a little better cuz. We'll be equals when I'm sure. You understand." There was a small rush of power, and Vlad managed to stagger upright, unsure whether to cover himself or run for the bathroom. Boris' eyes glowed red as they raked over his body, and Vlad had to swallow back revulsion at the look cast upon him. "You can go clean up. Don't want the others knowing our little secret." The wink just made Vlad feel dirtier, and he hurried to grab clothes and dash to the bathroom.

He managed to wait until the shower was on to throw up, trying to be quiet as possible as he rinsed his mouth and scrubbed his skin under the shower. It stung, but it made him feel a tiny bit cleaner. Not that he would ever feel totally clean again, not when he felt like everyone could see what happened as soon as they looked at him. He managed to get Robin out of the castle, utilising the daylight to walk with him. "Don't be having fun until I get back." The facade came easier than he thought, the faint sparks of power Boris gave him still running through his veins.

"You need to stay away Robin. Keep your family away until this is resolved too. Too many explanations, not safe." Robin predictably groused, but eventually accepted what Vlad was saying. He didn't seem to notice Vlad was walking stiffly, his body wracked with pain and he couldn't even look at Robin with the usual happiness his friend endeared - Robin wouldn't want him when he found out what Vlad had done. Leaving Robin safely in his house, Vlad started walking back.

On the walk, he spotted the newsagents. If this thing was to keep happening, and if Boris was going to only offer him small amounts of power at a time, it may have to - he was going to need something. His hypnosis was near flawless, so Vlad didn't bother trying to appear overconfident as he ordered the cigarettes and lighter. The suspicions of the shopkeeper had him asking for ID, and Vlad handed over his library card, then hypnotized the man. "All in order. That'll be six fifty." Vlad paid, waiting until he was back on the hill towards Stokely Castle. Shakily opening the packet, Vlad lit the first one.

The smoke made his throat burn, filled his lungs and caused him to cough. He hoped it would at least deter Boris somewhat, or at the very least help mask the scent of Boris on him if he couldn't get cleaned up immediately. And it made his brain slow a little, the violation not flashing at light speed before his eyes any more. He felt sick, it smelled terrible and he was already using his powers to break the law. He should feel terrible, and he did.

Boris noticed as soon as Vlad got back, grimacing at the smell on his clothes. He headed straight for his room, confident Boris would follow. "Have you been smoking?" "Thought you wanted me breaking the rules." He added a malicious smirk, as best he could anyway while he opened his window shutter and lit the next one. Boris watched as Vlad exhaled smoke out of the window, eyes fixed on his mouth in a way that made Vlad feel nauseous. Flicking the end away, Vlad pushed the shutter closed again and waited.

"I could give you something to shove in that pretty mouth of yours. Come on Vlad." Shuddering inwardly in revulsion, Vlad knew he had to keep to the performance. No matter the cost to himself, which right now was shame and disgust. The cigarette taste in his mouth helped mute some of the taste of Boris in his mouth, but it wasn't enough and did nothing for the fingers twisting cruelly in his hair, the gagging he couldn't help when Boris thrust against the back of his throat until he choked. His throat already burned, he already felt sick before and this just made it worse, over and over until he finally spilled into Vlad's mouth, and Vlad couldn't help but duck and spit the liquid on the floor.

Wiping his mouth as Boris put his clothes back in order, his cousin smirked down at him. "Good little bitch aren't you? I'm glad you convinced me to keep you around." He got another infinitesimal power drop into his system, but he knew it was nowhere near what he needed. He pretended to need the toilet, brushing his teeth roughly and wishing he could forget it all. His scalp still hurt where Boris had literally yanked at the strands, barely avoiding ripping them out. Barely managing to face his reflection, his lips looked swollen but otherwise, the only outward sign of his body being utterly defiled was his messy hair and deadened eyes.

Unable to keep looking at himself, Vlad flattened his hair and went back to his room. Boris eventually went to his coffin, dragging Vlad along with him and sleeping with a possessive arm pinning Vlad down. Vlad barely slept, and when Boris woke up he purred darkly finding Vlad there. "Miss me?" Vlad faked being half asleep and not hearing him, waiting to see when he could escape. "I gotta pee, and I want a cigarette. Let me go." He kept his voice even, and fought a sickened tremble when Boris bared his fangs, letting Vlad scramble out and hurry up to his room. Nobody tried to stop him, which was good because Vlad wasn't sure he had the energy to fake it to more people.

He peed, scrubbed his mouth clean again and stood at his window with a cigarette, praying it would at least stop Boris kissing him. Because Vlad was certain he would vomit in his mouth if he tried. Might be difficult to hide that. Predictably, the creep found him again, waiting until Vlad tossed his finished smoke away before indicating the bed again. "Thought we were equals. Or was that all talk and you're backing out?" Vlad wasn't sure he could summon the requisite arousal to go through with this, but damned if he wasn't trying to stop Boris violating him again when he was still aching and sore.

Boris raised an eyebrow, then smirked in a way that made him feel like shrivelling up inside. "Sure. Not like you can hurt me, I'm tougher than you with all this power!" Boris started disrobing, and Vlad felt a dark spark of challenge rise in him, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging roughly at his cock, feeling it fill out in his hand. He _wanted_ to hurt Boris, wanted to pour out some of this sickness simmering in his chest. Kneeling on the bed, he mimicked Boris by spitting on his hand, swiping it over his shaft and rolling the now naked vampire over, shoving himself in in one thrust. It hurt, it was rough and tight and wrong but the pained grunt spurred him on.

"Thought I couldn't hurt you. Come on Boris, take it like a real vampire." He had no idea what he was doing, letting instinct rule as he pushed in and out, grunting at the friction and feeling sick with himself for enjoying it. It didn't stop him thrusting, slamming their bodies together with no finesse or tenderness, no care for whether it was crippling his cousin with pain the way he had him. He felt the peak rise inside him, spilling with a grunt and pulling away, already desperate to clean up the second his hormones stopped surging.

Hurrying to refasten his trousers, Vlad leant heavily against the wall, panting and already reaching for another cigarette. It was a foul habit, but in light of things happening... could be worse he supposed. And being addicted to something that damaged organs he wouldn't need in under two years didn't matter. Boris took longer to recover, but when he did he was smirking. "You enjoyed that didn't you? Power. Pain. Lust. There's evil in you Vlad, you can't fight it."

What terrified Vlad, as he sucked the toxic cloud into his lungs and exhaled it out of the window, was that _Boris could be right._ That he could get pulled into the dark whirlwind, and that the dark side he was always, always suppressing would let him.

* * *

It hurt, but it was worth it. Watching the effect slowly poison Vlad - Boris knew Vlad was playing a game, wanting to try and protect the others. It wouldn't work, and Vlad would fall. Boris would make sure of it. He was already starting, all bad habits and he could feel Vlad enjoying tearing his body up. All Boris had to do was get him hooked on the power. He gave him another shot, just a tiny one, just enough to make his nerves sing added to the hormone rush of sex.

Vlad's eyes lit up, flashing red with the energy hit. He heard his heart rate pick up, breathing hitching between drags on the cancer stick held inelegantly between shaking fingers. Vlad's usually artfully styled fringe was damp with sweat, and Boris could practically hear the cogs turning in Vlad's mind, his desperation to fight the hit, the budding addiction.

"Come on cuz, lets go remind the others who's in charge here." Vlad didn't answer, tossing the cigarette end aside and shrugging. They both hummed with pheromones, but the cloying smoke would mask Vlad mostly. Screw it, let them think what they want. It wouldn't matter, Boris was infinitely more powerful and the old men were about to crumble anyway. He lazed across the Dracula throne, drinking straight from the bottle of vintage Hungarian Royalty, periodically hissing at his little sister and throwing fireballs when it looked like the Count or Ivan were about to doze off.

Vlad sat quietly, picking at a plate of food and not so much as looking around at anyone. He was already growing hard again thinking of Vlad's lithe, pale body, itching to get back inside him again and feel all powerful. It was tempting to just throw him on the table, defile his cousin in front of all of them but Vlad was self conscious, bless. He wouldn't agree to that. Although...

"Here? With them watching? No!" Vlad hissed back at his suggestion, recoiling in horror. Boris had a trump card to play though, smirking regardless of Vlad turning him down. "Alright then. I suppose I could always hypnotize Ingrid, you don't mind of course? Hey, maybe you can invite the breather back later and we can all play together. You would love that wouldn't you?" Vlad's eyes widened, and Boris knew he had won this round. "You don't like girls. I'll do it."

Vlad would do this to save Ingrid - he was already giving himself up to try and save the aged vampires. Olga cringed and made sounds of disgust when Boris unzipped his trousers, and Vlad seemed to stiffen before dropping to his knees, and he caught the flicker of a cringe as Vlad wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it to hard and squeezing his eyes closed as he leaned in. Olga couldn't tear her eyes away, watching aghast as Vlad swallowed around his cock and stroked clumsily. If Vlad had the fangs to stand up to him properly, he would do the same back, call him a little bitch and fuck his mouth this way, but he wouldn't. Not yet. Not until he gave in to the darkness.

Vlad was still warm, full of blood and life before he transformed. It was intoxicating, his hesitancy and inexperience not slowing the burning pleasure. Making sure their parents were watching, Boris twisted his fingers through Vlad's hair, pulling his head down and down and down until his mouth was flush to the base of his erection. Vlad gagged but he paid it no mind, meeting the Counts eyes. "Your precious heir is a good little slut, eh?" They had seen Vlad wasn't hypnotized, and Boris timed his impending climax with another hit of power. Vlad moaned, there was no other word for it and it was his undoing, the vibration along his cock making his eyes roll back in pleasure.

He shoved his cousin away, and Vlad hit the stone floor in surprise, coughing on the mouthful of come and reaching up to a cut on his face, a mix of hurt and anger in his eyes. "What was that for?" "This." Boris swiped a finger through the blood and sucked it into his mouth. "Almost as good as a real breather." Maybe Vlad would win this game, eventually get enough power to make a play and save the family. And if he did, it would be well earned. But maybe, just maybe, Boris could work this all carefully and have Vlad a willing pawn, addicted to power and sex and whatever else made his body churn with heat and disgust. It was game on.

-YD-

 **This was a dark prompt I got to begin with, and came from some of the darker recesses of my mind. I don't know whether to apologise or not! And in case you hadn't noticed, I will write almost anything, new prompts welcome!**


End file.
